The Terror With In
by XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: She has to help battle a war while battling the memories with in her self that she could never escape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. So, I decided I would rewrite this story and see if I could try a different approach to it sense I have better ideas now. Lol. Anyways, this is a prologue. It's just a short thing. The next chapter should be longer.**

Voldemort shoved the woman to the ground resulting in her falling down. Her back hit the wall. She blinked her eyes. It wasn't the pain in her back that hurt her but, she had landed on her leg wrong. She heard a crack and screamed out as intense pain shot through her. Why has she been with him so long? Why hasn't she tried to leave him? She doesn't think she'll ever know. She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to scream as he kicks her on the sides.

"I MAKE THE ORDERS, NOT YOU!" He bellows at her.

The woman just laid there not daring to say anything or look at him. She's just supposed to take the beatings as they come. Voldemort stormed out and slammed the door. She closed her eyes and curled up her broken body. Images flashed through her mind. She wants to go to Dumbledore for help but she's scared. She's scared that he won't help her, she's done too much bad stuff in the past, tore apart so many families. He'll turn his back on her, she knew it. Then she started to think about her boys. Voldemort will get to them. He'll take them to get to her. She bit her lip and curled her self up tighter so he won't hear her whimpers of pain. It's against the rules to show pain at all. It's a sign of weakness.

_ And you are not a weak person. _the many words that he hammered into her brain over the years.

The woman accidentally let out a scream when she heard the pounding of feet. He's coming back to punish her more! She saw flashes of light and figures surrounding her.

"Don't worry Jaden, you're free."

Then, the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"A few broken ribs and a broken ankle," A soft voice said.

Jaden felt a warm blanket on top of her. She didn't dare move.

"Oh, poor thing, are you sure this is the woman that killed that many people Professor Dumbledore?" Jaden heard the woman say again.

Dumbledore's here? No, he can't be. He can't see her like this.

"Yes, this is indeed Jaden," Dumbledore's voice filled her ears now.

"Are you sure you made the right decision? Allowing her to stay here? What about the other professors? And the students? If the student's parents get word that a murderer is among their children…."

"I can assure you madam Pomphrey, I got everything under control," Dumbledore's voice said again.

Jaden heard Madam Pomphrey huff and walk away. She still didn't open her eyes.

"Jaden, it's okay to open your eyes, how are you feeling?" She heard Dumbledore's voice say again.

Jaden opened her eyes.

"I feel okay sir," She said lying to him.

Albus nodded and looked to an opening door.

"There are some visitors here to see you Jaden,"  
>"Visitors? " Jaden said and coughed a bit.<p>

Albus nodded and headed out the door. Jaden looked up to see both of her sons walking up to her. Kaiden was the first to talk.

"Mom, how are you feeling?"  
>"I'm okay," Jaden said.<p>

"Mom," Jonas, her other twin boy said.

He hugged her and she coughed. Jonas let go and looked at his mom. He cursed in his head. He hated what his father had turned her into.

"I'm s-" He stopped his self.

He then stopped. It was drilled in his head for so long that he wasn't able to bring his self to apologize. It was a sign of weakness. He shook his head and stormed off.

Jaden looked at Kaiden disappointed. Of course she did something wrong. Kaiden took his mom's hand in his.

"It's going to take longer for him to get over…you know…you weren't exactly the best mother in the world," Kaiden said laughing a bit.

Kaiden sighed and looked at his mom.

_ The first time he watched his parents torture and kill a muggle, he and his twin were seven. They were down in the basement of the Riddle manor. He watched as his mother sent crucio's onto the intended victim. He glanced at his brother who was watching intently. He looked back at the victim and covered his eyes. Bad mistake. His mother glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. He knew what that meant. When the victim was dead, his mother grabbed his arm and took him up to the main part of the house. She dragged him down halls and to a secluded room that they never used that much. She then took a plastic stick and waked him across the legs several times._

_ "You will watch us next time, you hear me?!" She shouted at him._

In reality, he realized he was already away from the hospital wing. He must have been so wrapped up in his flashback he didn't notice.

"How are you feeling dear?" Madam Pomphrey asked.

It had been a few days already and Jaden has been doing nothing but sleeping. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"I still hurt a bit, but I'm fine mam," She said.

"Good, if you want, you can go out for a walk, just please hand me your wand," She said and looked to Jaden.

Poor dear, she thought to her self. She was just a victim her self. Madam Pomphrey still didn't trust her though. It would take a very long time for the rest of the wizaarding world to trust her as well. She has torn apart so many families.

"I've…I've never had it before," Jaden said.

It surprised Madam Pomphrey. Jaden had a soft voice. She remembered rumors….that it wasn't that soft…

"Never had what dear? Out door time?" Madam Pomphrey asked.

"Free will," Jaden answered her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden got up from her bed and she took her wand out of her cloak. She placed it on the bedside table and started to walk out. She wobbled a bit on her legs but stood up straight as she walked out barefooted to the corridors of the school. Everyone glanced at Jaden as she walked but she ignored them as she carefully walked the familiar corridors. Jaden felt a need to go to the owlery. First though, she fet more of a need to go to the library. A few students even stopped their conversations and looked away from Jaden as she walked. Jaden felt the stares of fear towards her even if everyone wasn't looking at her.

When she had gotten to the library, everyone looked over and saw her. Then they looked over at their books. Jaden looked around and saw the table that she first met Tom at. She sat down and the few students that were sitting there scurried out faster then their little legs would let them.

_ "Say, what you reading there?" A twelve year old Jaden said to a thirteen year old Tom.  
><em>_"It's restricted, not everyone's allowed to check it out," Tom replied.  
><em>_Jaden nodded "Oh," She said.  
><em>_"What is your name?" Tom asked her.  
><em>_"Jaden Emery and you?"  
><em>_"Tom Riddle," He said to her.  
><em>_"Tom….Tom…doesn't really suit you," Jaden started to say.  
><em>_"Oh! I'm sorry if you like it," She said quickly correcting her self.  
><em>_"It's okay. It's my father's name and I hate him,"  
><em>_"Oh, I guess I could say the same. I really don't like my father either…" Jaden said._

Jaden smiled. That was a time when Tom was actually human like. Jaden got up from her seat and roamed the seemingly endless shelves of the library. She took a glance at the restricted section and saw that it was locked. Of course it was. Jaden decided it was time to get out of the library and head to the owlery.

Once she was at the owlery, a couple students left that were there. Jaden sighed and then shrugged. She had to expect this was going to happen.

_ "So were you and your mum close?" Tom asked Jaden.  
><em>_"Yeah, you could say that," She said._

Jaden wiped a few tears from her eyes. Why had she fallen for him? She wondered. Then she remembered the way he smiled, the way he was able to lie with out blinking an eye. It was his charm that she fell for. His charisma that she fell for too. He had put a wool over her eyes and she was blinded. Blinded by love.

_ Late in the night of their sixth and seventh year, Jaden and Tom were laying on the grass near the black lake. Jaden was lying her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. They had been together a year now. _

_ "Tom, do you want to leave Hogwarts?" Jaden asked her boyfriend.  
><em>_"Leave?" He asked her and she nodded.  
><em>_"Yeah, I mean, we can get more of an education outside of the school," She said hinting about what she wanted to talk about._

Jaden sighed and turned her attention away from the black lake. She hated the way she was thinking. Why was she still thinking about this?

_ "Crucio!" She shouted.  
><em>_Jaden heard her father scream out in agony.  
><em>_"Jaden….please," He said.  
><em>_"Just shut up dad! Shut up!" She shouted.  
><em>_"Avada kedavra!" She shouted at him.  
><em>_The green light shot out of her wand. Jaden looked at her dead father's body, at time, feeling satisfied. It was her first human kill. She was only thirteen._

Jaden whimpered as she thought of that time. At that time, she was just hell bent on revenge. Her father had treated her and her mother badly. Just because they were witches, and he was a muggle.

_ "Seems to me…that we have toys to play with," Jaden smiled down at her victims before her.  
><em>_She pointed her wand at the couple as she circled around them. This was her first test, her first test to prove her worth to Tom. Yes, she had killed her father in the past but that was with Tom's help. Jaden was seventeen now, no longer the trace following her or Tom. So, she considered this a graduation of sorts.  
><em>_The woman and man whimpered before her.  
><em>_"Please, have mercy on us!" The shouted at her.  
><em>_"Crucio!" She shouted at them a red light flying out of her wand.  
><em>_"I don't pity any muggle," She said to them. "Crucio!" She shouted again.  
><em>_Jaden smiled as their screams of agony filled her mind.  
><em>_"Avada kedavra!" She shouted at the woman.  
><em>_The woman was dead on the spot. The man next to her cussed Jaden out.  
><em>_"You're a monster!" He shouted at her.  
><em>_"Crucio!" Jaden shouted at him again.  
><em>_The man cried out in pain again. Jaden's smile widened. She loved this.  
><em>_"Avada kedavra!" She shouted at the man._

Jaden didn't notice that a crowd of students and staff had surrounded her as she crouched down into a fetal position trying to will the memories away.  
>Most of the staff and students watched as Jaden wad crouched down.<br>"Out of our way!" Jonas shouted.  
>The crowd immediately parted to let him and his brother get to their mother.<br>"Mum, mum!" Jonas shouted.  
>Jaden looked up from her position on the ground.<br>"It's okay, you're safe here," Kaiden said.  
>Jaden whimpered and hugged both of her children in her arms.<br>"We're safe," She kept repeating.


End file.
